machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Its in the Game
Sam peered back into the stands looking for Sirius. There was a good chance the kid wouldn't make it with all the shit going down in the city tonight. Riots on the fucking streets, OSEC squealing on every corner and now bombings up in Zone 3. The city was going to shit. He took a bite out of his hot dog and slurped up a mouthful of soda. The horn sounded as the players ran out onto the court to the heavy beats of hive-hop techno. Not his thing but it roused the crowd as the announcer called out over the speakers... AAAAND IN THE RED AND WHITE THIS EVENING WE HAVE OUR VISITORS FROM ZONE 14 THE RAAAAAAZERS! Loud cheers and more music, before the voice continued HOME FANS GIVE A CHEER FOR THIS BOYS IN BLUE, ITS THE SHAAAAAARKS! Sirius eventually made it. No score on the board yet but the game was going. Sam was easy to spot in a crowd even with this many people, plus he knew his seat number. He was wearing a jersey of wrong team and it was a few sizes to big on his thin frame, but written crudely under the team name was SUCK, and under the player name on the back was an equally as crude SUCKS. Getting a few looks before the realized he had vandalized a jersey and let it slide. Sirius took his seat next to Sam, "Okay, talk to me. What's with 'OH! face, leaving your shop?" he asked, "I know he didn't buy anything." Though Sirius spoke he did seem focused on the game, his eyes following players. Not a stare of someone pretending to care about the game. Sam grimaced and took a long slurp from his drink. He offered it to Sirius who refused, steel waiting for an answer. He shrugged and took a bite out his hotdog. Chewing over what he would say as much as the food. "Rodriguez visits from time to time, keeps the heat off my back in exchange for a cut of the Creds. Least it started that way." The crowd roared to life as the Sharks slammed three points home into the upper basket, the Razers zonal defense crumbling against the sudden onslaught from the home team. Horns blew and music played as the action continued on the court. "You know back on Earth they only had the one basket. Couldn't jump that high with full Grav and implants and stims were tightly regulated. Man that was real sport." "You'd think with the stuff that does on below our feet people would need something more exciting then 3 goals and men in shorts jumping high. But not the subject of discussion. Started out hat way? What's changed." he asked, Sirius was still watching the game trying not to draw any attention to them. Even to someone that didn't know him could tell his brain was running 300 directions and he wasn't used to not having more things to do. He seemed like he wanted to pace around. He usually have several monitors to look at all with something different but right no he had two focuses. This was driving him crazy. "Right well, yes lately he's been pressing me for Intel, names and numbers..." Sam raised his hands at a quick glance from Sirius. "I know, I know and I'm no snitch. I feed a line here and there, tell him what everyone already knows. I gave him the Tall Boys, but after what they did to those two kids on Brealers Row I'm not feeling too much guilt of that one." Another basket for the Sharks and everyone but the two men was up on their feet. The Razors called time out for a Stim upgrade while the music blared out. "He's getting more violent every visit. The credits aren't enough, the crap info is getting me nowhere. If it carries on ill be moving down the line to Sojo just to avoid the bastard, that's if Boris doesn't kill him first. Then I am truly screwed." Sirius blinked slow turning his heavily bagged eyes to Sam. "What if I told you I could get back at him in a way that wouldn't bring you any harm? And what if after that I could help you set up a deal that would get him off your back for good?" he asked his voice carrying the tone of a hypothetical but it was clear he was being serious. "Just a thought, but I think I could do this. No charge." he said. Sirius watched the Sharks cheerleaders on the court as the time out rolled they kept the crowd hyped. "Don't worry I'm not suggesting you kill him, and I'm not offering to kill him. Nothing on your hands." he added. "Not saying he won't get boiled for it but death is worst case." Sirius 'suggested' but didn't seem to care if that was the case. "If that's something you'd want to make a play at I'll help." he said. "Other wise this conversation never happened." Sam smiled broadly and took a large bite out of his hotdog. Speaking around a mouthful of meat and cheap bread roll he slapped the young tech genius on the back, "My friend I would be all in...aaaall in." A grin crawled across Sirius' face that could but the Devil buying a soul to shame. "Just what I wanted to hear." he said.